Microwave ovens provide a convenient means for heating a variety of food items, including many items that ideally are browned and/or crisped, for example, French fries, egg rolls, pizza snacks, and chicken nuggets. However, microwave ovens tend to cook such items unevenly and are unable to achieve the desired balance of thorough heating and a browned, crisp outer surface. As a result, many packages have been devised to improve the browning and/or crisping of such items. Such packages may include one or more microwave energy interactive elements that, for example, convert microwave energy to thermal energy to promote browning and/or crisping of the food item. In some instances, the thermal energy may be transferred to the various other components that form the package, for example, the printing or other coatings on the exterior of the package, thereby causing the coatings to soften slightly. When such coatings are on the bottom of the package, the softened coating may tend to adhere to the turntable or floor (collectively “floor”) of the microwave oven. As a result, when the package is removed from the microwave oven, a portion of the coating may be transferred to the turntable or floor, thereby leaving an unsightly stain or mark that must be cleaned or removed by the user. This phenomenon commonly is referred to as “picking”. Thus, there is a need for improved materials and packages that provide the desired degree of heating, browning, and/or crisping of food items in a microwave oven without causing unsightly picking, or transfer of the package coating to the floor of the microwave oven.